


Mended

by hanorganaas



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: dailyfics, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Tends to Clints Wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mended

Clint hissed as Natasha dabbed the cloth on his bloody arm. The sting of the rubbing alcohol pouring into his open wounds sent shockwaves through his body. How she managed to carry a mini first aid kit, he doesn't know. He watched as the clean white cloth became tainted red with blood.

"Stop flinching!" She said sharply.

A slight smile formed on his lips amongst the pain.

"It's not exactly easy to do considering it hurts like hell.". He replied.

Natasha turned her head away for just a moment. He could see the slight smile that curled on her usually stoic features. She rarely smiled and when she did it always seemed to be around him.

"You should have thought of that before you went flying through a window," she responded.

"Not like I had much of a choice."

She turned her head back and began to mend his arm once again. This time he sat up a little so he was no longer using his free arm for balance. Instead he lifted it and began stroking her face. It was more of a impulsive reaction.

Natasha flinched like he did just moments ago. He thought by then she would smack his hand away or recoil...but she didn't. Instead she remained still continuing to wash the rest of the blood off his arm.

There was something about this moment that made her more beautiful than ever. Maybe it was because the hands that were usually used to shed blood were being used to clean the blood off his wounds. It was a symbol that her ledger was more than just......gushing red. She was mending everything....his wounds and his heart after three days in hell.

The last of his wounds were clean and now the blood was beginning to clot closing them off, Natasha reached for the roll of gauze quickly wrapping it along the length of his arm covering his wounded arm.

When she was finished she cleaned everything up hastily and stood up. 

"Come on let's go meet the others," She said.

A smile formed on Clint's lips. She never ceased to amaze him.


End file.
